Un desconocido
by caasla
Summary: Kakashi&Iruka. Yaoi. ¿Quién eres en realidad? ¿Qué sucedió aquella mañana de otoño? Leve, muy leve Mizuki&Iruka. Songfic: Canción Poison -by Alice Cooper-.


Me gustaría saber que es lo que sucedió exactamente

**Me gustaría saber que es lo que sucedió exactamente.**

Durante esos días de otoño creo que me había enamorado de él. Y no era ninguno de esos amores fugaces, de esos que se lleva el viento. Era un amor profundo, un amor que tenía metido en las entrañas y que me impedía pensar en otras cosas. Era el único que estaba en mi cabeza, y quitarlo de allí era casi imposible. Ni siquiera en sueños su imagen me abandonaba. Era tanto aquello que sentía…

Pero yo sabía perfectamente que no sería correspondido. Es decir: Era él. Mizuki, un compañero de la academia. Un chico al que yo amaba profundamente y por el cual era visto como un nadie. Era codiciado por muchísimas mujeres y hombres, pero fueron pocas las personas que pudieron salir alguna vez con él. Era _tan popular._

Por otra parte, estaba yo, Iruka Umino, un pobre chico con el que nadie quería estar. Sin grandes características que me diferencien de los demás. Un cualquiera, un nulo. Alguien que no tenía las mínimas posibilidades con ese chico. El payaso de la clase del cual todos reían.

El punto es que ese día _empezó todo…_

El Profesor nos llamó a los dos esa mañana increíblemente fresca. Cuando nos vimos en su oficina pude ver su fría mirada y su actitud hacia mí, distante. Hacía varios días que se había estado portando en un modo extraño.

-Buenas tardes, Mizuki-san.

Recuerdo que en esos momentos me miró a los ojos, casi como con odio, y su respuesta breve y baja se escuchó en la habitación.

-Hola.

¿Y ahora que pasaba?

_Your cruel device  
Your blood, like ice  
One look, could kill  
My pain, your thrill...  
_  
_No podía entender su actitud._

_No había hecho nada malo._ Y sin embargo, sentía algo. Una mirada llena de rencor.

Lo entendí.

Seguramente mi sola presencia le resultaba un estorbo.

Para él, estar frente a un nadie como yo, debía ser molesto.

Justo cuando iba a retirarme -pues ya no aguantaba la situación- apareció el Profesor. Sus palabras fueron breves. Nos estaba asignando una misión.

¿Por qué debo acompañarlo yo?

Es decir, me hubiera gustado poder ir con él. Yo lo amaba, pero sabía que Mizuki me odiaba profundamente, lo que hacía que mi alma se quebrase en miles de pedazos.

¿Qué había hecho para no agradarle?

Aquella noche no pude dormir. Sus negros ojos aparecían en sueños y me causaban un terrible dolor en el pecho.

Estaba por desertar la misión. Había decidido no presentarme. Pero unas frías palabras de mi amado me hicieron desechar esa idea.

-Iruka. No se te ocurra abandonar la misión… Bajo ningún punto.

¿Qué había querido decirme con aquello?

Resolví entonces crear una dura pared. Su actitud hacia mí hacía que mi corazón se deshiciese. No sentiría nada por él.

Ya _no lo amaría._

Amarlo había sido quizás, el error más grave de toda mi vida.

_I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
_

Al otro día me levanté temprano. Demasiado. El sol aún no había mostrado sus brillantes rayos, y el paisaje de Konoha se mostraba oscuro y sin luz.

Raramente él ya estaba allá. Nunca había pensado que llegaría más temprano que yo.

-Llegas tarde…-me dijo en un suspiro.

-Y-yo… Lo siento.

-La próxima llega más temprano, niño…  
Me sorprendió un poco su actitud.

¿Qué estaba pasando?

Sus palabras me dolieron y se clavaron en mi corazón como dos dagas bien afiladas.

"A pesar de que no quiera, me sigue importando… ¿Qué puedo hacer para deshacerme de esta cruel sensación de soledad? ¿Esta sensación que rompe mi alma en mil fragmentos? Mizuki…"

_Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
Your skin, so wet  
Black lace, on sweat...  
_

Bajé la mirada avergonzado.

Él por su parte empezó a caminar en dirección a la aldea del agua, donde nuestra misión iba a tener lugar.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo? No debería estar aquí… Soy sólo un estorbo. ¿Por qué acepté esta misión, siendo que podría haberla hecho cualquier otro?"

Recordé las palabras del Profesor…

"-Iruka. Te encomiendo esta misión, junto a Mizuki, para que adquieran un poco de experiencia. Deben llevar estos documentos al País del Agua…"

Precisamente yo no era el más apto para acompañarlo.

Es decir, nunca nos habíamos llevado bien… Y yo ni siquiera sabía el por qué.

Siempre supuse que era porque yo no era _nadie_. _Y él era todo_.

_Y ahí estaba la diferencia._

De repente escuché su voz. Había estado tan ensimismado en mis pensamientos que huí de la cruel y fría realidad durante unos momentos.

-Iruka…

-¿Si Mizuki-san?

-_Te odio._

-¿Eh?

-Odio tu sonrisa, odio tu mirada, odio tu existencia. Odio absolutamente todo lo que esté relacionado contigo. Acepté esta estúpida misión solamente porque…

_  
__I hear you calling and it's needles and pins (and pins)  
I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name  
Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin (deep in)  
I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison, running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison...  
_

-…Tenía los _enormes deseos de violarte_ Iruka. Tengo planeado irme de Konoha, pero no podía hacerlo _sin abusar de ti,_ primero.

One look (one look), could kill (could kill)  
My pain (my pain), your thrill...

-¿Por qué me estás diciendo esto? -pregunté en voz muy baja, casi en un susurro.

-Porque es la pura verdad. Además necesitaba ver tu asquerosa y patética cara cuando lo supieras…

Se acercó a mí bruscamente, llevándome a un espeso bosque. Allí empezó a desvestirme con violencia, destrozando mis ropas y produciéndome heridas en todo mi cuerpo…

Ya cuando me encontraba desnudo en el suelo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas por el dolor y la humillación que sentía, se tiró encima de mí y empezó a besuquearme con fuerza y a mover su mano por todo mi pecho, arañando la suave piel y pellizcándola.

Dolía.

Y mucho.

Sin embargo, a pesar del dolor, aún continuaba oponiéndome, lanzando puñetazos al aire que Mizuki esquivaba con facilidad.

En un momento, el peliblanco perdió toda su paciencia y sacando un kunai, me lo incrustó con toda su fuerza en mi mano derecha, clavando mi mano en el frío suelo del bosque.

Unas gotas brotaron de mis castaños ojos.

¿Por qué era así conmigo?

Con otro kunai, Mizuki empezó a producirme pequeños cortes en todo el cuerpo. De las heridas la sangre salía a borbotones y teñía lentamente el suelo de un vivo color carmesí.

-_Te odio Iruka… Pero, me pareces tan apetecible…_-decía con una maldita sonrisa el peliblanco.

Continuó con su tarea. Mis ojos se estaban nublando y quizás pronto caería rendido.

Entonces él, con un brusco movimiento, me dio vuelta y dirigió su miembro- ya duro- a mí estrecha y virgen entrada.

-N-no… Por favor…

-Idiota. ¡Sólo cállate!

_I__ wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (to much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
You're poison, running through my veins  
You're poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison (Poi-son...)  
_

Justo cuando el peliblanco iba a penetrarme una shuriken cruzó el aire y dio de lleno en la pierna a Mizuki quien se retorció de dolor en el suelo.

Un ninja apareció de la nada en la rama de uno de los árboles más altos. En esos momentos no lo pude ver, porque estaba en envuelto en sombras, y sin embargo su voz, grave, se escuchó en el bosque…

-¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

-¿Quién crees que eres tú para preguntarme eso, infeliz?

-Suéltalo.

-¿A quién?

-A ese niño.

-No lo haré. Será mío, no me importa como…

Mizuki sacó un pergamino de un bolsillo. Empezó a realizar algunos sellos con sus manos.

Sin embargo otra shuriken salió volando, esta vez dando de lleno en su palma derecha.

-¿Quién diablos te crees tú para desafiar a la élite de Konoha?

El misterioso ninja se mostró por fin.

Era un anbu.

Un joven ninja con su rostro cubierto con una extraña máscara. Su alborotado pelo plateado salía desordenadamente detrás de ésta. Por su aspecto, sospeché que tendría nuestra misma edad, era delgado y alto, con un cuerpo bien formado y unos brazos largos y fuertes. Sus ojos dispares, uno negro como la noche, el otro rojo como la sangre, me intrigaron muchísimo.

-Déjalo ir…

-¡NO! ¡NO LO HARÉ!

Mizuki se lanzó como una fiera sobre el desconocido. Éste sin embargo, esquivó todos sus ataques con ágiles movimientos…

De repente el joven anbu le encestó un golpe de lleno en el cuello dejándolo inconciente en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien?-me preguntó suavemente-Ahora te llevaré al hospital de Konoha.

El enmascarado se me acercó y me tomó entre sus brazos. Era muy cálido su contacto. Cálido y suave.

-Eres muy liviano. ¿Cómo te llamas?

Todas sus palabras salían con una suavidad y dulzura incomparables. ¿Quién sería él?

Me encontraba demasiado débil. Ya pronto perdería la conciencia…

-Soy… U-umino I-Iruka… _Gracias por salvarme_…

Y después de pronunciar esas pocas palabras caí inconciente. No puedo recordar lo que pasó luego.

Simplemente…

Desperté días después en el hospital. Los doctores me explicaron que había llegado a la clínica hacía 5 días.

Cuando pregunté acerca de la persona que me trajo me contestaron:

-No lo sabemos. Apareciste en una camilla a eso de las 11 de la mañana completamente solo. ¿Estabas acompañado por alguien? Por aquí no hemos visto a nadie.

Me entristecí un poco al saber eso. Quería agradecerle al misterioso anbu por su amabilidad.

Estuve algunos días más allí, encerrado en la fría y blanca habitación del sanatorio. Las enfermeras eran muy amables conmigo y los rayos del sol eran mis únicos acompañantes en ese solitario lugar.

No podía sacarme de la cabeza a ese desconocido. Era increíble.

Después de lo sucedido con Mizuki en el bosque, no recordaba nada. Lo único que aparecía en mi mente era el enmascarado peliplateado.

¿Quién sería?

Dentro de mí sentía los irrefrenables deseos de verlo nuevamente. De abrazarlo, de sentir su calidez nuevamente, de ver sus ojos, bien distintos entre sí, de poder sentir su suave y tibia piel.

_Me había enamorado de él..._

Lo peor de todo era que ni siquiera sabía su nombre. No podía verlo. No lo conocía.

No sabía absolutamente nada acerca de él.

Y eso era terrible.

_Sin embargo, yo lo amaba…_

_  
__I wanna love you but I better not touch (don't touch)  
I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop  
I wanna kiss you but I want it too much (too much)  
I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison  
Yeah...  
Well I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison  
Runnin' deep inside my veins  
Burnin' deep inside my brain  
Poison  
I don't wanna break these chains  
Poison_

No lo vi nunca más.

Los años pasaron.

Me hice más fuerte. Crecí.

Ahora soy un simple maestro de academia. Un chunnin.

Su imagen continuaba apareciendo, incluso en mis sueños.

Mi corazón jamás pudo olvidar a ese joven ninja enmascarado.

Un día, mientras me encontraba en las oficinas terminando de rellenar unos formularios apareció de repente.

Sí, el ninja que años antes me había salvado de un terrible destino.

Era el enmascarado anbu.

Fue tan raro verlo…

Ahora llevaba el uniforme de profesores que utilizaban los chunnin y los jounin. Una banda de Konoha cubría su ojo izquierdo, el rojo. Su plateado pelo continuaba desordenado y su cara se encontraba cubierta por una oscura máscara que llegaba hasta su nariz.

En conclusión, lo único que podía ver de su rostro era su negro ojo.

Pero eso era, para mí, suficiente como para reconocerlo.

Había estado pensando en él todo este tiempo.

Pensé que no me reconocería. Y sin embargo, contra toda predicción mía, él me miró y me sonrió de la forma más dulce.

-Iruka…

-T-tú…

-Vengo a anotarme para ser Maestro. ¿Me tengo que anotar aquí, verdad?

-S-sí…

-Por cierto… Iruka, soy Kakashi Hatake. Lamento mucho no haber podido presentarme antes.

Lo miré directamente a los ojos. Aún debajo de la máscara, podía ver que estaba sonriendo…

-Quiero que sepas… Que no pude dejar de pensar en ti, desde el primer momento en que nos vimos, Iruka…

Se me cortó la respiración durante unos segundos.

Definitivamente yo tampoco había podido olvidarlo.

A él. El enmascarado ninja al que había amado tanto tiempo en secreto.

Me acerqué lentamente a él y siguiendo un incontrolable impulso, apoyé mis labios suavemente sobre su máscara, depositando un tímido y casto beso allí.

Me separé rápidamente al notar la tontería que había hecho.

_Lo había besado…_

Bajé la mirada, avergonzado; pero él me levantó la cara con sus suaves manos y bajando la negra tela que cubría su rostro, me acercó a él y me dio un profundo beso lleno de pasión.

_Nuestro primer beso._

Al principio sorprendido no lo respondí, pero luego el contacto empezó a profundizarse…

Amor.

Eso era lo que sentíamos.

A pesar de haber estado separados durante tanto tiempo.

A pesar de habernos conocido una fresca tarde de otoño algunos años antes.

Nos amábamos.

Y eso era suficiente.

_-Te quiero mucho, Iruka._

_-Y yo a ti, Kakashi._


End file.
